The present invention relates to a method for drawing samples from material containing essential amounts of solid particles, which material is advantageously in a flowing motion, or can be set to a flowing motion.
According to the generally known practice, a sample is drawn from material flowing in a pipe with a large diameter so that on the bottom surface or on the side of the said pipe there is made an aperture, and part of the flow is conducted out of the pipe via this aperture, through a tube with a small diameter and by means of a sampling member. If the flowing material has a high solids content, the use of a tube of the described type, which generally forms an angle of 90.degree., causes a danger of blocking if the sample flow is stopped.
The object of the present invention is to remove some of the drawbacks of the prior art and to achieve a sampling apparatus which is securer in operation, for drawing samples from materials containing essential amounts of solid particles, so that the danger of blocking caused by these solid particles can be advantageously reduced.